


When it Became a Family Affair

by Lady_of_Love15



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Love15/pseuds/Lady_of_Love15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned with their children's behavior, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie's parents sent their siblings to straighten them out. But what will happen when they all get sucked into the life of Lyoko. And when two start doubting the promises that everything will be OK. What will they do?<br/>         "...one person’s happiness isn't worth some creep killing the world, and ruining everything good in our lives.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Became a Family Affair

Yumi Ishiyama watched the sun fall, the gold and orange strands melting into the blue of the sky creating an infernal explosion in the sky. She sighed as the colors faded and turned to a dark blue, the stars covered by the bright lights of the city around them. She hated living here, sure it was beautiful in France but she longed for the starry night skies she’s seen when visiting her cousins in America. Here it was just too dreamlike. People couldn't see past the light blue skies, the sunny days and chirping birds, they couldn't see the real danger. Lyoko.   
The others didn't understand it, they didn't understand the pain of it, what XANA could caused. Aside from Aelita, Yumi has been the only one to be repeatedly killed. First was the tree that crushed her and caused her heart to literally stop beating for a minute or so, but still, she was dead for a minute. Then almost being deleted from existence but falling of a cliff. Don’t mention the digital sea. That happened multiple times. Sometimes it was all too much  
As she settled into her dark purple sheets in her own personal room, away from the mess of the academy, away from Lyoko. As soon as she closed her eyes, images of a snowy forest flashed before her eyes. Two boys, one with blonde and purple hair and one with brown eyes looking into her own. The feeling of being crushed, her lungs being crushed, her breath being stolen from her.   
Then suddenly she was sitting up in bed a scream caught in her throat before it could be made known. Yumi collapsed against her pillow, worshiping and savoring each and every breath she could take. She rolled over to see that only two hours had passed.   
It was going to be a long night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eloise watched her father’s dark car drive off before tugging her scarf closer to her body, hefting her black backpack across her back, she took the handle of two suitcases in one hand and her rolling red trunk in the other. Her ketchup red hair in a ponytail under her black beanie. She blew a few strands out of her face before turning her hazel gaze to her younger brother who was fumbling with his own suitcases and trunk.  
“Henry, babe. C’mon Ulrich should be right inside the fence. Dad said he was meeting us here.” Eloise tried smiled at her younger brother.  
“I’m trying Ellie, I am. It’s just too much.” Henry shook his head, his shaggy brown hair flopping about. Eloise laughed softly and started walking towards the gate that said Kadic Academy in rusting letters. Inside was a boy in a green shirt and tan pants.   
“Ulrich!” Henry shouted happily running over to their brother. Ulrich smiled and caught Henry in a headlock.  
“Hey squirt!.” Ulrich ruffled Henry’s hair before helping him with his bags. A boy with blonde hair and a purple streak as well as a girl with pink hair were standing by Ulrich. “Eloise, how are you?” Ulrich asked awkwardly.   
“As good as anyone can be these day I guess.” Eloise’s slight British twang sought it’s way out.  
“Hey Ulrich? Why is your sister British?” The blonde asked.  
“Because Odd, Eloise is a troublemaker and a delinquent, she was kicked out and suspended to so many school, my dad decided she should go live with our grandma, in London.”  
“I've been there the past nine years or so. And I’m not British, I just picked up a bit of an accent.” Eloise tucked her scarf tighter around her neck, “Is it always this chilly in France?”   
“Nah you just came at the wrong season.” Odd laughed.   
“I’m gonna help Henry to his room, Aelita, Eloise is going to be staying next door to you. Do you mind taking her?” Ulrich took the heavy trunk from Henry. The pink haired girl smiled gently.  
“Of course not Ulrich! Hi, I’m Aelita, let me help you with your bags.” Aelita’s voice was smooth and soft. Odd grabbed the trunk while Aelita took one of the suitcases.  
“I’ll come with you! Then we can meet up for lunch later!” Odd laughed, while they waved by to Ulrich and Henry while walking in the opposite direction. “I wish my sisters were here! That would be so much fun!” The blonde started aimlessly chatting and rambling about anything and everything. Aelita laughed and shook her head at Odd’s antics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adeline sighed, trying to get her bags down the hall, all while trying to find the first room number for her sister, trying (and failing) to escape from her sisters constant bickering.  
“Maggie White Rose, Madison Daisy be quiet so we can find your rooms and then our blockhead of a brother.” Adeline said the last part quietly, her red hair pulled in a tight bun.  
“I just don’t see why we have to sleep apart!” Maggie White, the older of the twins complained, her straight blonde hair pulled delicately back with a black headband.  
“Because I’m a big girl now Maggie White and dad told us to embrace change.” Madison, or Maddie, the younger twin explained like it was obvious.   
“Girls, I swear on all things holy I will turn around and beat the crap right out of you if you don’t shut up!” Adeline seethed. The girls stopped walking and arguing, Maggie White looked shocked while tears filled Maddie’s purple eyes. Adeline has never gotten that mad at them before.  
Adeline sighed and turned around before stroking Maddie’s curly blonde hair.  
“I’m sorry girls, it was just a long plane ride from Italy and I need a nap.” The twins nodded and silently followed Adeline. The arrived to a room with a red freshly painted plaque that said 139, “Ok Maddie here is your room key. Don’t lose it, it cost €50 to replace it.” Adeline handed her a key and shoved her slightly into the opened door.   
“Bye Addy, bye Maggie White.” Maddie kissed both sisters on the cheek, before scurrying into her room.  
“C’mon.” Adeline shook her head before dragging Maggie White to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Maddie started making her bed with her light pink sheets with little blue whales, she realized that the other side was bare. She frowned while setting her soft blue fleece blanket with penguins dancing across. She then shook her curls before continuing to place her puffy pink duvet and folding her pink and blue patched quilt at the bottom of the bed. When she was putting her pink Build-A-Bear at the end by her giant white alpaca, a blood curdling scream erupted from outside followed by some more screams. She started heading towards the window when Maggie White appeared in the doorway.   
“Maggie White? What are you-”  
“Shh. My room is two doors down on the left. I came when I heard the scream but there’s someone in the hallway.” Maggie White took Maddie’s hand and crouched by the side of the bed as the door flings open. Both girls shrieked and wrapped their arms around each other.  
“Hurry, we can hide in here,” a high pitched male voice whispered.  
“Did you hear that Odd?” A soft girl voice carried over. Maggie White and Maddie looked at each other before peeking over the bed.   
“ODD!” The jumped up and ran over to hug their brother. Odd and the other two girls jumped in shock before Odd quickly recovered and hugged back.  
“Ah! Mag Wags! Cupcake!! “He squeezed back. “I didn’t know you were coming! Where’s Addy? If Mads here she definitely followed.”  
“Hey! It was one time at sleep away camp.” Maddie pouted at her brother.  
“Maddie, babe, you burnt down the Mess Hall. With peanut butter and a plastic fork.” Maggie White pinched her sister’s cheek. Maddie threw a panda pillow pet at her sister.A pink haired and red haired girl cocked their heads at the three siblings.  
“Oh, guys these are my twin sisters, Maggie White and Maddie. Twins, this is my friend Aelita, and my best friend, Ulrich’s, sister, Eloise.” Odd introduced.   
“Hi!” Aelita smiled at the twins while Eloise set down her things.  
“Are one of you staying this room?” Eloise asked, shedding her scarf and heavy jacket on the empty bed.  
“Me!” Maddie piped and then smiled when she saw that Eloise’s key said 139, “Yay we’re-” A loud crash sounded through the hallway and screams erupted everywhere. Maddie dived into Odd’s arms when giant footstep hurtled down the hall past the room. 

All occupants were quiet, Eloise and Aelita had inched closer to each other, Maddie had buried her head into Odd’s chest while Maggie White pressed her side to Odd’s. Everyone seemed to be calming down when another roar erupted from right outside the window, and some green skinned freak was trying to break in through the glass. Odd and Maggie White both quickly covered Maddie’s mouth before she could scream. Aelita sprung into action and grabbed a golf club from Maddie’s side of the room, she swung the window open and nailed the freak in the balls, then the neck. The kid looked to be in pain before falling back into the air and hitting the pavement three floors down.   
“Sorry.” Aelita called only to wrinkle her nose in repulsion when the freak got back up from the ground and wandered to another building. “Ok we need to get out, Odd. To the factory.” Aelita looked at the boy.  
“No. No way am I leaving my sisters here to be attacked by, by, by ZOMBIES!” Odd huffed.  
“Um I for one, don’t like the idea of being left anywhere with zombies.” Eloise pitched in helpfully.  
“We can’t bring them with us.” Aelita opposed.  
“I’m not leaving them here.” Odd hissed, glaring at Aelita. Aelita glared back, only lasting a few seconds.  
“Fine! But we need to go now. Everyone grabbed a golf club and follow me and Odd. Be quiet and walk carefully.” Aelita warned as everyone took one of Maddie’s clubs and followed Aelita.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daphne walked into her new room, her blonde hair down in tight curls and blue eyes measuring up the back of her roommate.  
“Hello!” She called with a smile on her face. “I’m Daphne, are you my roommate?” Daphne cocked her head. The redhead from the other side of the room straighten up and fix her button up.   
“Hello Daphne, I am Adeline. And yes, I’m your roommate.” Adeline stuck out her hand to shake hands. Daphne went past the offered hand and dived into a hug instead, making Adeline stiffen.  
“Silly. We’re roomies, we don’t need to shake hands.” Daphne giggled setting her things down on her bare bed. Adeline had moved to her cream covered bed, boxes of her stuff opened but not fully unpacked. 

Daphne took out her light purple sheets and unfolded them gingerly, smoothing them out with her palms and tucking the corners in neatly with her thin fingers. A light buttercup fleece blanket draped over the sheets.   
“Here, let me help with that.” Adeline stood to take the over end of the periwinkle comforter and assisted in placing it correctly over Daphne’s bed.   
“Thank you!” Daphne chirped, placing her pillows at the top of her bed before moving over to another box. “ So what are you doing here? I mean, like, what made you decide to come to Kadic?”  
“Um, well, it wasn't really my choice per se. My brother goes here and he has been getting into a lot of trouble recently. My dad sent me and my two little sisters here to watch him.” Adeline shrugged.   
“Wow that’s really similar to why I’m here. My brother goes here too. He hasn't really gotten in trouble just, hanging out with students who have I guess. My little sister and other brother got sent to Kadic while our older brother, Ben, he goes to some college near by. Rosewood I think.” Daphne laughed with Adeline who went to the smaller box or her desk. 

Adeline pulled out three picture frames, before pulling out normal desk things, pencil holders, notebooks, stapler and tape dispenser. Adeline set up the first picture frames, it was of a man with blonde hair and green eyes holding a small red-headed woman with purple eyes in his arms. The woman was obviously pregnant, she had a small blonde boy with her eyes in her arms, a red-headed little girl in a green dress to match her eyes was in the man’s empty arms while a spitting image of the woman just smaller was holding onto the little boy’s blue clad foot. 

The next picture was clearly of Adeline with two identical blonde girls with purple eyes. Adeline had her arms wrapped around both girl who were fighting over a piece of cake. The blonde boy from before had photo-bombed obviously, judging by the look on Adeline’s face. Adeline traced a finger over the edge of the picture.  
The last picture looked most recently. The spitting image of the older woman from the first picture was in a white wedding dress with a handsome brown haired man in a tux. Behind her was Adeline in a deep purple gown with white flowered bouquet, behind Adeline was the blonde boy with pointy hair in a tux with a dark purple vest and bow tie. Behind him were the two blonde girls in matching dresses to Adeline’s dress, both had white bouquets.

“Is that your family?” Daphne asked looking that the picture frames.  
“Yes. That one is before the twins were born. I’m the one in my father’s arms, my trouble-making brother, Odd, is in my mother’s arms. Our oldest sister, Delia, in the one in between. That was the twins’, Maggie White and Maddie, their eleventh birthday. And the last one was this most recent summer, it was Delia’s wedding.” Adeline voice had changed to annoyance, before Daphne could question there was a crash and scream.

Both girls jumped and Adeline knocked over the middle picture frame in her surprise. Screams started erupting from around the building, Daphne screamed when a body slammed against the window. Adeline grabbed Daphne’s arm and pulled her outside of their dorm room.  
“Where are we going?” Daphne cried as bustling bodies pulled her away if it wasn't for Adeline’s iron tight grip.  
“To go get my sisters. Then, I don’t know maybe the roof.” Adeline shouted back as the made their way to the next floor only to be stopped by a green student, foaming from the mouth.  
“Oh sh-” Daphne whispered as Adeline’s hand came to muffle her mouth. The green thing came closer, obviously it hadn't seen the girls yet but it was only a matter of time. The two girls squeezed closer and tucked further into the corner. Daphne had her EOS egg lip balm in her hand and when the zombie thing looked away she tossed it to the other side of the hall, causing it to chase the noise.  
“C’mon.” Adeline pulled her down the stairwell to the next floor only to pause in front of Room 139.  
“What?” Daphne looked inside to a bare room, she walked inside to see the same wedding picture as the one in their room. “Oh is this your sister’s room?”   
“Yes.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yumi round house kicked a zombie in the face, knocking it out. Behind her were two boys, looking near the same age. One had dyed blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other was Asian with black hair and light brown eyes.  
“Collin, Toby, run into the woods, I’ll follow right behind you. Don’t stop until you get to a sewer grate.” Yumi called to the boys who started running, Yumi kicked away one more zombie and followed running. There were no zombies in the woods, so it was a straight path to the sewer. Ahead of her, Collin screamed when he collided with a blonde girl both were knocked down and rolled until a tree stopped them.   
“Whoa, I’m so sorry.” Collin sat up rubbing his hand before helping up the girl.  
“It’s fi-, whoa,” The girl fell back down on her butt. “It’s fine.”   
“Maggie White!” An identical girl jumped onto Maggie White, “Are you ok? Are you dizzy?” The other girl pulled some leaves and twigs from Maggie White’s straight hair.  
“Collin!” Collin looked up to Yumi who was running down with Toby and a group of other people. “Are you ok?”   
“I’m fine Yumi. Promise.” He groaned when the asian girl grabbed his chin and looked at his pupils.   
“Yumi?” A blonde boy and pink haired girl cried hugging Yumi.  
“Odd? Aelita? Thank god!” Yumi rubbed their backs until they let go. “These are my cousins, Toby and Collin.” Toby helped up Collin before waving.   
“Nice to meet you. This Ulrich’s sister, Eloise.” Aelita pushed the red-haired girl in front of her to introduce her.  
“And these are my twin sisters, Maggie White is the one who took a tumble and the one in the red sweater is Maddie.” Odd introduced as Maggie White glared at him and Maddie waved.  
“Hello” Collin and Toby said at the same time.   
“Are you heading to the sewers as well?” Aelita asked Yumi.  
“Ya, we were on our way to escape the-”  
“Zombie Invasion? I knew it was only a matter of time till they killed us all.” Maddie cut in, making Maggie White roll her eyes.  
“Right.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ulrich shoved a brain dead green person away from his brother who hiding behind him, Jeremie was trying to unlock the window but the paint was sticking.  
“Almost done Jeremie?”   
“No, not really.” Jeremie clenched his teeth, shoving with all his geeky might but the window just wouldn’t budge.  
“Henry, go help Jeremie with the window.” Henry gave Ulrich a look of distaste before going to help the blonde genius.  
“Finally!” Jeremie cried when the window swung wide open and he hopped out, Henry following. “C’mon Ulrich! We have to go now.” Ulrich jumped out after them and they all took off towards the woods. 

He heard shouts of anger and grunts of bitterness behind him, Ulrich took out his phone and dialed his sister’s number praying that she was still with Odd. 

The Zombies had come out of nowhere, when he reached Henry’s room, Jeremie had exited his own room and came to help move in Henry’s stuff. They had finished the bed and closet when a scream had erupted from down the hall and this green kid had bit another kid who soon turned into a zombie himself and tried to bite Henry. Ulrich had pulled his brother away and went to go leave when there were more zombies around than he originally thought, so the boys were forced out the window.  
“Ulrich?” A voice crackled across the phone.  
“Eloise.” He sighed in relief. “Where are you? Are you with Odd?” He asked in a hurry.  
“Ulrich? I can’t hear yo-” The line crackled off.  
“Eloise!” Ulrich clenched his teeth in frustration.  
“Is Elle ok?” Henry asked looking worried, Ulrich immediately criticized himself for worrying his younger brother.  
“I’m sure she’s fine.” Jeremie rested his hands against his knees. “Right Ulrich?”  
“Totally Henry, Eloise will be fine, she probably is just fine.” Ulrich tucked his brother closer to him.  
“You think?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Maddie and Eloise arrived in the underground room in the factory they looked around in awe.  
“Look at these cool things!” Eloise walked over to the strange tubes.  
"What are they for?” Maddie asked walking into one.  
“IDK. They look like little alien pods” Eloise joked making Maddie giggle  
"Ok so we barricaded the- MADISON DAISY DELLAROBBIA! GET OUT OF THERE!” Odd ran over to get his sister when the scanner’s doors shut, “NO!”  
Aelita came into the room when Odd screamed.  
“Odd what’s wrong? WHAT ARE THOSE!” asked Maggie White, hiding in the doorway.  
“Aelita! Maddie got virtualized! What do we do?” Odd hurried to the pink haired girl.   
“Maddie!” Maggie White ran into the room, hearing her sister’s name. Aelita looked up in shock before looking around him to hear the whirring of the scanner.  
“OK you go find Jeremie, and……Yumi!” Aelita called over to the Japanese girl who came in with Toby, Collin following shortly. Yumi looked up at Aelita, “Can you get in the scanner, Odd’s sister got virtualized and he needs to go find Jeremie.” Yumi shrugged.  
“Yeah I don’t mind.” Yumi shoved her cousins over to Maggie White, who looked a little put out, “Watch them for me k?” Yumi stood in the scanner as Aelita climbed up to the computer.  
“OK Maggie White, follow Aelita, Eloise stay here and don’t get into the scanners.” Odd told them before running out.  
Maggie White watched her brother run away before hearing a scoffing noise behind her. She turned to see Eloise get in one of the scanners.  
“Odd said to stay here though.”  
“He’s your brother not mine. Plus even if he was mine, I wouldn’t listen to that goof.” Eloise snorted. The doors shut and Maggie White rolled her eyes and started towards the elevator.  
“Where are we going?” Toby asked following the blonde, Collin walking next to him.  
“To see Aelita, and find out where your cousin is, and my sister.” Maggie White grumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odd ran out of the sewers and peeked into the woods to see it empty. He slowly climbed out and started peeking around trying to find Jeremy or at least anyone that isn’t a zombie. He started sneaking towards the campus when his phone started vibrating. He looked down to see Jeremy’s name.  
“Jeremy, where are you?” Odd whispered into the phone.  
“Odd, I’m-“ Jeremy’s voice was suddenly interrupted by an annoying familiar one.  
“Odd Nicolo DellaRobbia! Where the hell were you?” Adeline stood in front of Odd. Her red hair falling from her bun, a blonde girl standing behind her, looking familiar.  
“Addy! You’re here! I didn’t know you and the twins were coming.” Odd laughed weakly.  
“You’ve seen them are they with you?” Addy sounded relieved.  
“Umm, well Maggie White’s safe and Maddie is a little bit kinda safe I think.” Odd scratched his cheek sheepishly.  
“You think our little sister is “a little bit” safe. YOU THINK!”  
“It’s hard to explain but my friend Yumi is with her and Aelita is watching over them, she’ll be fine.”  
“Odd, she didn’t……” Jeremy’s voice came back in.  
“Oh yes, she did.”  
“Odd! Why is it always your family!” Jeremy sighed. The blonde girl perked when she heard Jeremie’s voice. Suddenly the phone was out of Odd’s hand.  
“Jeremie? Is this you?”   
“Da-Daphne? What are you doing here!” Jeremie stuttered.  
“Nevermind why I’m here, what is happening!” Daphne growled into the phone.   
“I’ll explain everything later ok? You need to go the Factory, NOW.” Jeremie urged.   
“Just meet us at the factory, Maggie White’s there with Aelita and Eloise and Yumi’s brother and Yumi and Maddie are sorta there but we need you there Jeremie.” Odd explained heading back towards the factory.  
“Eloise is there?” Ulrich’s voice cut in.  
“Yeah! Don’t worry Ulrich, she’s safe. I told her to stay put-”  
“Then she’s in Lyoko. She does the opposite of whatever anyone tells her. Like you.” Ulirch sighed.  
“What’s a Lyoko? Is that what happened to Maddie? Odd?” Adeline accused.  
“Yes, NO! Ugh just meet us at the factory!” Odd hung up and grabbed the two girls.   
“ODD. What is going on?” Adeline screeched.   
“EW! I’m not going in a sewer!” Daphne cried before screaming again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Maddie? It’s ok. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Yumi cooed to the frightened girl. Maddie’s bouncy blonde hair was up in two high ponytails, her ears covered by two pink circles and a yellow tinted monogoggle. She was wearing a tight pink and yellow stripe in the middle sleeveless spandex zip up suit. She had on what looked like a yellow circle backpack.  
Suddenly, Yumi heard the sound of a virtualization, and a girl with brilliant red hair and black spandex shorts, a black tank top with a camo cut off vest on to and a tan backpack with a black looking stick.  
“Ugh!” She grunted as she fell, before looking up. “Whoa! This is so cool.” Mountain sector was really beautiful.   
“Eloise?”   
“Yeah?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeremie sighed as he heard Adeline and Odd argue. Daphne stuck to his side like glue since he got in the factory.   
“Aelita, Ulrich, Odd. Get in the scanner, Aelita and Ulrich will go to the tower while Odd gets Maddie and Eloise.” Jeremie ordered.  
“Odd, tell Eloise that we need to a have a long conversation after this.” Ulrich told the boy who was already in the room.  
“Uh, you can tell her yourself.” Odd murmured as he caught the red-head from falling out of the scanner.   
“Eloise!” Ulrich and Aelita came closer as her hazel eyes opened. Odd helped her lean against the side of the scanner.  
“Ugh, I think there might be a potential problem with Yumi and Maddie.” She groaned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Maddie! Just come back! I promise I won’t kill you I just need to explain!” Yumi called out searching for the yellow and pink girl. Yumi sighed in frustration.  
“Yumi?” Jeremie’s voice came over the mountainous region.   
“Jeremie! Thank Goodness! Odd’s sister got stuck here and now she’s hiding.” Yumi called up.  
“Ok, Yumi. I’m sending Aelita, Odd and Ulrich in. Aelita and Ulrich are gonna work on the tower and Odd will help you look.” Jeremy’s voice boomed over the region. “I’m sending the hoverboard and the overwing to help.”  
The overwing was materialized next to her. Yumi jumped on and took off.  
“And Jeremie she seems to have superspeed of some sorts. She’s really fast.” Yumi informed as she heard the tinkling of Aelita, Ulrich and Odd virtualizing.  
A purple blur flew by. Yumi shook her head and laughed at Odd who was doing flips.  
“So where’s the little troublemaker?” Odd asked lying on his hoverboard.  
“Don’t know, Eloise decided to follow and when I de-virtualized her, your sister freaked and took off.” Yumi flew next to him. Odd rolled his eyes and called out,  
“CUPCAKE! Where are you?” Odd took of looking down at the ground, scanning all crevices for his sister.  
Yumi shook her head and follow when she saw a small cave. She flew near it and climbed inside off her overwing. The cave wasn’t very big or long but enough for someone to hide. Yumi crawled to the back when she saw a flash of pink. She reached her hand out and grabbed onto it. It peeped in terror.  
“Maddie! Listen, it’s ok! I wont hurt you!”  
“You just killed someone!” She squealed trying to squirm away.  
"NO! Well, yes but Eloise’s fine I promise! That’s how you get out of here, we can ask Jeremy to devirtualize you though if you don’t want to leave, um, the same way as Eloise.” Yumi smiled comfortably.  
Maddie looked at her with large eyes.  
“Promise?”  
Yumi smiled and nodded as Maddie took her hand and Yumi led her onto the overwing.  
“I found her!” She called to Odd and Jeremy as Odd started flying towards them waving, when suddenly a red beam flew out of nowhere and collided with his chest causing him to explode into pixels. Maddie screamed as her brother was suddenly gone. Yumi grabbed her before she fell off the overwing. Maddie watched as four more flying monsters appeared.  
“Damn!” Yumi cursed before taking off with Maddie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Odd appeared out of the scanners and banged his head on the wall before climbing up to the Computer. Up in the room was Jeremy sitting at the supercomputer talking to Aelita and his fingers flying across the keyboard. Maggie White was talking with Toby and Collin trying to make them laugh and not worry about their missing older siblings, and Adeline was talking to that Daphne chick in a purple dress. Eloise and Henry were making fun of each other sitting near Maggie White. Adeline looked up and got a serious look on her face in a deep scowl.  
“Hey sis-”  
"Don’t you DARE “Hey sis” me! Where is Maddie! That’s what I want to know!” Adeline pushed him back against a wall.  
“Relax! She’s with Yumi! She’ll be fine-”  
“Actually Yumi will be coming up in a sec, a Tarantula got her.” Jeremy interjected as the elevator doors screeched open, Yumi was standing there sweating and panting.  
“Sorry Odd, Maddie has the overwing though.” Yumi sat with Toby and Collin looking out of breath. Adeline whipped back towards Odd, glaring at him, before stomping to the ladder.  
“Where are you going?” Maggie White asked standing up.  
“I’ll get her myself!” And with that she disappeared.  
Addy walked in the machine before anyone could stop her and the doors shut around her. She saw the glowing lights and felt the wind before she started falling. She landed roughly on her butt before looking around at her surroundings. There were mountains all around her, she looked down to see herself in light lilac purple spandex shorts and a white sports bra with a white sheer fabric covering her midriff with feathers. She shook her head and scowled mentally cursing her sister. She saw a familiar brunet in front slicing a spider looking thing in half.  
“Ulrich!” She called to him. Ulrich look up in shock.  
“Adeline? What are you doing here?” He asked sprinting towards her.  
“My sister is here and both Odd and Yumi are in the real world, so I had to come get her.” Addy explained tossing her red ponytail over her shoulder. A hitch pitched scream stopped him from responding. a yellow and pink blur was hurtling towards them.  
“LOOK OUT!” Ulrich shoved Adeline away and tackled the blur off the scooter thing crashed before it crashed. Ulrich covered the blur as bits and pieces flew around them before vanishing.   
“ADDY!” The high-pitched blur barreled into her. Maddie hugged her and buried her head in Adeline’s shoulder.  
“Finally! You’re not hurt? Good, now I can KILL YOU!” Adeline grabbed her sister and shook her, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!”  
Ulrich laughed and shook his head. Suddenly a pretty pink haired girl was next to them.  
“Alright we can go the tower is deactivated.” She said placing a hand on Ulrich’s shoulder.  
Suddenly Adeline watched as they all started disappearing. And reached out for her sister’s hand when suddenly she was stumbling out of the tubes. Maggie White reached out an arm and steadied her before she collapsed. Maddie tumbled out from the tube next to her into Odd’s arms as he supported all 96 pounds of her. Maggie White and Adeline leaned against the wall.  
The tube opened again and Ulrich came out, he and that pink girl looked fine after coming out. Maddie and herself on the other hand were turning green and looked like they were going to blow chunks.  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Maddie whimpered putting her head between her knees as Odd rubbed her back.  
“You’ll be ok in a few minutes, that was your first time on Lyoko.” Aelita knelt next to Maddie and rubbed her head.  
After Jeremie launched a return to the past, everyone went back to the dorms now that everything was normal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jeremie Patrick! You have some serious explaining to do!” Daphne crossed her arms and looked down her nose at her younger brother.  
“You too Odd.” Adeline was leaning against a wall. They were all squeezed into Madde and Eloise’s dorm. Maddie, Maggie White and Yumi were sitting on Maddie’s pink bed. Maddie’s head was in her twin’s lap as she played with the lint on Maggie White’s skirt. Odd and Jeremy were sitting in the two desk chairs with Adeline and Daphne leaning over them with scowls on their faces. Ulrich and Henry were sitting on Eloise’s red bed with her, Collin and Toby were sitting on the floor with their backs leaning against Eloise’s bed.  
There was a knock at the door, everyone looked at it tensely, before Maddie stood up to get to the door. A tall brunet stood at the door, her lively green eyes brightened when she saw Eloise. Ulrich and Henry groaned.  
“Ellie! Babe where are the boys-” The girl walked in before looking at all the blank stares.  
“Jackie, what are you doing here?” Henry asked before ‘Jackie’ smothered him in a hug.  
"Henry baby there you are! Dad called me and told me to keep an eye on you three. Speaking of where Ricky Wicky?” Jackie looked for the brunet. Ulrich tried to hide behind the pillows on his sister’s bed but Jackie spotted him and tackled him in a hug as Odd snickered at his best friend.  
Jackie looked to see an audience and she pulled out a flashing smile.  
“Hi, you must all be friends of my little munchkins! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jackie, these three’s older sister and I go to Rosewood University! It’s right across town so if any of you need anything just let me know.” Jackie smiled before giving each of her “munchkins” a kiss of the head and whisking out the door.  
“I wish Delia was more like her”, Maddie mumbled before laying back down on her twin who was stroking the curly blonde hair. The two older DellaRobbias looked troubled at that statement. Everyone else amusedly watched the three Stern’s blush, before turning their attention back to the two angry girls.  
“Odd Nicolo Jasper Pascal DellaRobbia! Don’t you dare start laughing! I have a few embarrassing stories about you I could tell.” Adeline huffed at her brother who immediately turned pale and stopped laughing. Maggie White and Maddie started snickering before Adeline whipped around towards them, “The same with you as well girls.” She warned.  
“Does Odd really have three middle names?” Yumi asked the twins who were giggling again.  
“No, his middle name is actually Demitri, after our Dad and Grandpa.” Maggie White whispered like it was obvious.  
“Adeline just likes to throw in random Italian sounding names when she’s mad at us.” Maddie shrugged, and traced patterns on her twin’s skirt.   
“Alright now Jeremie, what just happened?” Daphne looked at her brother who was twiddling his thumbs.  
“Would you believe that you all were hallucinating?” He chuckled nervously. Maddie sat up and glared.  
“Me throwing up was not a hallucination we all had.” She hissed at him, her indigo eyes narrowed to slits. Jeremie sighed.  
“OK so freshman year I discovered a supercomputer, with Aelita on it and I woke her up by turning it on-” Jeremie gestured to Aelita when Odd picked up.  
“And then this insane guy, XANA, we woke him up too and for the past two/three years he’s been trying to kill us and keep the computer on to ,like, take over the world.” Odd continued to a less than impressed Adeline.  
“So almost everyday we have to deal with stuff like that.” Ulrich finished.  
“I don’t really blame him, I would try to kill you too Odd.” Adeline shrugged and ignored Odd’s offended face.  
“HEY! I’m delightful! Just ask Ulrich.” Odd snuffed as Adeline sent back a retort.  
“Do they always do that?” Yumi looked at the twins again. Maggie White nodded instead of replying verbally and Maddie looked up from her sister’s lap.  
“It was worse when we were all home because… Mom’s not there to stop it.” Maddie whispered and Maggie White frowned and started petting her sister’s hair again.  
“ENOUGH!” Eloise shouted to stop the war between the siblings, “Why don’t you guys tell the authorities?”  
“Because we are trying to find out what happened to Aelita’s parents, her dad created Lyoko.” Yumi answered looking at the twins, who were having a unspoken conversation.  
“Is this why Ben, Felicity, Dylan and I got sent here?” Daphne looked back to Jeremie.  
“And us Odd?” Ellie piped from across the room.  
“Yeah we have to stop XANA because stuff like that happen.” Aelita answered from her spot on the window seat.  
“Wait Ben, Felicity and Dylan are here?” Jeremie asked his sister.  
“Duh, Ben goes to that Rosewood place like that Jackie chick, I actually haven’t seen the other two since we got here.” Daphne picked at her nails.  
“They won’t remember the, uh, “Zombie attack”. They were never personally connected with Lyoko like the rest of you.” Jeremie pushed up his glasses.  
“Will our older sisters and brother remember?” Collin asked.  
“Nope.” Jeremie apologized.  
A silence fell over the room as everyone was processing what they just got themselves into. Maddie groaned and rolled to face the wall.  
“Never mind I do believe I was hallucinating.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night for dinner, Maddie and Eloise left early to contemplate their day and shower.  
“I can’t believe all this was going on.” Eloise shook her head a few strands of artificial hair coming loose of her bun.  
“Me neither. But it’s happening and we just got sucked into this mess.” Maddie put her clothes to the side of a bench as she put her shampoo and conditioner in the stall next to Eloise’s.  
They fell into a silence and started washing themselves when Eloise spoke up.  
“You realize that creep will be coming after us since we were also there.”  
A groan was her only response when she heard the water next shut off.  
“I just want to lay down and wake up back in Venice.” Maddie had a wrapped pink towel around her as she bunched her wet blonde hair into a messy bun.  
“Same, well actually I want to stay with my grandma in London instead.” Eloise came out in a dark blue towel, her red hair into a ponytail.  
Maddie had already put on her pink Nike shorts, and a white t-shirt that said “Fall 2011 Music Camp” in bright blue writing.  
“You’re into music?” Eloise asked her roommate pulling her black tank over her head.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, I play piano, guitar, ukulele, and violin. And I sing.” Maddie told her before holding back her eyelids and starting to poke her eye.  
“Ew! What are you doing?” Eloise cringed away from Maddie. Maddie pulled out a clear lens.  
“I wear contacts, I have to take them out,” Maddie gave her a look while pulling out the other.   
“Could you like turn away or something, or at least warn me next time!” Eloise said covering her eyes.  
“Um Alright I guess. It isn’t that gross though.” Maddie shrugged before putting on a pair of black Tom Fords. The girls finished washing up in silence. “Ready to go back to the room?”  
“Sure.” Eloise and Maddie collected their items in silence and headed back to their room. As they left the bathroom Maddie ran straight into somebody. A certain loud screechy someone.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Maddie apologized sincerely to the black long haired girl.  
“Hm, You should be! Watch where you’re going next time, shrimp.” Sissi started to enter the bathroom.  
“You know what? I’m not sorry, and you’re an butthat.” Maddie started walking away.  
“EX-CUSE ME! Who do you think you are talking to me like that?” Sissi stormed back over to the two girls.  
“Just another person floating around in the world that has as much right to be here as you.” Maddie fake smiled and started heading back to their dorm.  
“I am the principal’s daughter! You can’t talk to me like that!” Sissi caused some girls in surrounding dorms to peek out at the screeching.  
“Does it state in the rulebook that the principal’s children have special treatment? No I didn’t think so.” Eloise winked and walked into the her and Maddie’s room.  
“Bye butthat!” Maddie snickered before shutting the door in Sissi’s face.  
“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME!” Sissi screamed, her face turning red. Inside Maddie and Eloise laughed as she stomped away.  
“What a lunatic.” Eloise snorted, turning to look at her roommate who was lying on her bed with a pink teddy bear, “Hey what’s that.”  
“This is Karington.” Maddie smiled laying “Karington” back down.  
“Uh huh. and who is that?” Eloise pointed to the giant Alpaca on Maddie’s bed.   
“This is Sir King Wallace Charles Chim Chimney Jasper Disney the Twelfth, but you may call him Wally.” Maddie poked “Wally’s” nose.   
“Oh, may I?.” Eloise snickered. The two girls laid in silence for a few minutes before Maddie broke it.  
“Hey, are you, uh, kinda scared of this XANA thing?” Maddie whispered.   
“Terrified.” Eloise responded truthfully. It was silent for another few seconds.  
“This might sound insane.”  
“That never sounds good.” Eloise joked.  
“Seriously. I think that if it gets too bad. We should shut the computer down.”  
“Yeah, what about that girl’s dad?” Eloise rolled to face Maddie.  
“Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few” Maddie shrugged staring at the ceiling.  
“Star Wars?”   
“I am so disappointed in you.” Maddie sighed, “It’s Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.”  
“Right, how dare I.”  
“Spock said it. It basically mean that one person’s happiness isn’t worth some creep killing the world, and ruining everything good in our lives.”  
“I gotchu.” Eloise nodded. “I agree with you too.”  
“Can you promise that when things start going south, we destroy the computer? Together?” Maddie turned to face Eloise who smiled and nodded.  
“I promise.”   
“Good night.”   
“Night.”  
Neither girl noticed the small red light on Eloise’s computer, indicating that it was recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first chapter of WIBAFA. And my first story :D Please leave comments! Flames are embraced in open arms.


End file.
